


The School Project

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Makeouts, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Dave and John are not the best of friends, and then they are sat together for a project. One day they stay after school to work at it.</p><p>(<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2277237">Originally</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Teki/pseuds/Teki">Teki</a>, revised by me!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The School Project

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teki/gifts).



> i really hope you enjoy because all i did was revise this little oneshot uvu

At the last desk on the right row of a classroom in a rural high school, there were two chairs. On each of those two chairs, sat John Egbert and Dave Strider. They weren't really that close, and if John had to be honest, they would be more of rivals.

John worked hard in school and got fairly good grades compared to the average student. Not only was he was cute, in a nerdy way, with his buckteeth and thick glasses, but he stuck out because of his sky blue eyes contrasting his near black hair. People were easily attracted to him because of his warm and friendly personality, and he was easy to make friends with.

While he had a lot of friends, the person closest to him would be his twin-sister Jade Harley. They had some similar traits, like their dark hair, buckteeth, and glasses, but Jade had crystal clear green eyes, as opposed to John's blue. They were almost always together, and they shared a lot of friends.

Dave Strider, on the other hand, was the stereotypical cool kid, with blond hair and tacky shades. He was somehow allowed to wear them everywhere in school, and it irritated John to no end. Additionally, Dave almost never spoke in class, he always sat in the far back of the classroom, and he wasn't very sociable. He usually sat alone at lunch, and was sometimes seen talking with his step-sister Rose Lalonde.

Dave's father had met Rose's mother when Rose and Dave were both very young. The two fell in love and moved in together, but they never married. However, Rose and Dave were still practically siblings and considered themselves related. At least that's what Rose told John. Unlike Dave, she regularly socialized with John.

For some reason though, the girls were always all over Dave, talking about him and fangirling and whatnot. John had a lot of admirers himself, but at least he was sociable with them.

John didn't know why, but there was just something about Dave that irritated him to no end. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't talk to anyone or the fact that he hid away behind a physical mask. Still, being around the Strider just plain irked him.

And of course, their teacher had sat them together for a project. It was what they were working on now, in complete silence. Save for the two of them, there was no one else in the classroom.

"We need more paper," Dave mumbled, breaking the silence. He got up from his desk and walked to the other end of the classroom to get what he needed from the teachers desk. John noticed he needed some supplies himself, and got up as well.

Luckily, the stuff he needed were some writing supplies he had left on a desk closer to where he was now, so he didn't need to approach Dave or talk to him. So he was glad to walk to the desk where he had left the writing supplies and pick up what he needed.

He felt breath on his neck and turned around to see Dave uncomfortably close to him, which made him step back in surprise. That was a bad course of action, as the desk was in the way. Somehow, thanks to his clumsiness, he managed to fall backwards. Instinctively, his arms grab forward for something to hold on to, and that something happens to be Dave. Instead of being supported, though, John pulled Dave with him into the fall.

After the initial pain was registered, John realized he was on the floor with Dave over him. Dave's face was so close John's that he could feel his breath pass over his lips. Dave had one hand on John's chest, and the other right next to his side on the floor, holding himself up. One of Dave's legs had ended up trapped between Johns legs, uncomfortably close to a certain place. But none of that was necessarily important to John, at that moment.

In the fall, Johns glasses had been knocked off, as well as Dave's shades. The glasses had slid a meter away from them on the floor, and John was looking directly into his eyes. Even with his vision blurred, John could tell that Dave's eyes were... red. Extremely red. Not only were his eyes such an oddly beautiful color, they were filled with emotions which would otherwise be hidden by his sunglasses. His eyes reminded John of fire, which could so warm and welcoming, but that would burn if you came too close. His eyes were the gates to his soul.

John was so lost in those eyes, that when he felt a small brush against his lips, he didn't know what it was. It tingled, and the sensation went from his lips through his whole body.

He leaned up into what was brushing against his lips, not wanting that amazing feeling to go away. The small brush became a little more persistent, and only then did he realize that the brush was a kiss. His mind was foggy, all he could see was those eyes, and all he could feel was that small tingling sensation in his body. So he found that he didn't care. When he felt something wet and very foreign press against his lips, he opened his mouth ever so slightly, letting it inside his mouth and meeting it with his tongue. He realized that the other thing must also be a tongue.

John couldn't think clearly, his body only responding to what it felt; those red eyes took over his mind like hypnosis. He suddenly felt fingers up his shirt, and he welcomed them with an arch of his back. The hand touching him started teasing and playing with his nipples, and he let out a small sound of pleasure when he realized how good it felt. The hand continued teasing his hardening nipples a little more before it slid down John's upper body, and to the rim of his pants. The hand's fingers even went under the waistband of John's boxers.

That's when his brain caught up. That's when he remembered who's eyes were gazing into his. He realized those eyes belonged to Dave. Those lips belonged to Dave. That tounge belonged to Dave. That hand belonged to... Dave. And it was...

Quickly, John sat up and pushed Dave away. He brought a hand up to his lips, and stared shocked at Dave. Dave's expression mirrored John's, his eyes giving him away. John hurriedly scrambled up and bolted out of the room.

He sprinted as fast as he could away from that classroom. He didn't want to think about Dave and when he darted into the nearest men's room he was glad to see nobody else was there. He unbuttoned his pants as soon as he could get into a stall, and he realized how hard he was when he recalled what had just happened. He couldn't help but start jerking off, if only to get rid of the problem. But he couldn't stop thinking of Dave, and his eyes, and his lips, and his hands.

Before he could stop himself, he moaned Dave's name out loud. "...Mm... D-Da...ve..."

He realized he didn't want to hear himself saying that name in his current state of confusion and arousal. He supposed it didn't really matter, as no one else was there to hear.

Until another voice echoed within the bathroom with the words: "I'm right here."

The door to the stall John was in opened, and he realized with dismay he'd left the stall unlocked. He opened his eyes ever so slightly, and, seeing Dave there, quickly stopped touching himself. He tugged down his shirt to cover himself and felt a rush of terror go through him. How long had Dave been in there? How much had he heard? His heart raced in his chest.

"Keep going Egbert, don't let me interrupt you," Dave said as casually as he possibly could have. He stepped more into the stall and locked it behind him.

John sat against the wall, shirt clenched in his hands, staring at him without a word. He was terrified to reply.

Dave sighed a little and moved to stand directly in front of him. "C'mon, are you gonna stop? Do you want me to help you?" he asked, his voice soft.

Before he could respond, Dave leaned forward and kissed him. John's mind was too cloudy with lust and confusion that there was no room to be shocked. So he just returned the kiss, allowing his body to react as opposed to his mind. Dave lay his hands over John's to move his shirt back to its natural position before starting to pump John's dick.

John's hands, now unoccupied, clung to the front of Dave's shirt. He moaned, and when Dave picked up his pace and pressure he cried out. The pleasure built itself up, coiling hot and desperate in John's stomach. He needed to cum and when he did, he pulled Dave back into a needy kiss to mask his sounds. John could already tell he'd made a mess all over Dave's hands.

Dave quickly took some toilet paper and dried off the worst of the mess, while John slid down the wall. His knees were suddenly weak and his heart fluttered to catch up with itself. He looked up at Dave, feeling suddenly embarrassed, and Dave just looked back down at him. He took John's hands to pull him back up and kissed him again. It was longer this time, but it was less passionate. Sweeter.

"Lets do this again sometime," Dave suggested softly.

All John could do was give Dave a small nod as he let go of his hands and pulled his pants back up from around his ankles. Dave grinned a little. It was the first time ever that John has seen Dave with any other expression than apathetic. He also found that maybe Dave wasn't so irritating after all.

Or maybe that was just the post-orgasm talking.

"Lets get back to the classroom and clean up for today."


End file.
